


a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar

by Charmed_Owl, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс с первого дня знает, что Баки Барнс не его пара. Зимний Солдат с первого взгляда понимает, что человек на крыше принадлежит ему.</p><p>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2081859">a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar</a> by suzukiblu</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar

_Примечание автора:  
Система меток заимствована/адаптирована из соулмейт-ау [этой серии](http://archiveofourown.org/series/131763). Таймеры и полные имена, или инициалы — это хорошо, но хотелось, чтобы была возможность печальной неверной трактовки всего связанного с соулмейтами. Особенно в условиях супердержав и промывки мозгов._

_Примечание переводчика:  
Метка соулмейта представляет собой родимое пятно на загривке в виде отпечатка ладони пары. В случае гибели соулмейта метка превращается в зарубцевавшийся шрам. При встрече с парой и прикосновении к ней, метка реагирует на оставившего ее «владельца», меняя цвет._

**Глава 1. Метка**

Стив с первого дня знает, что Баки не его пара. Ярко-красный отпечаток ладони у него на шее всегда был слишком большим, чтобы принадлежать Стиву. Он подслушал однажды, как миссис Барнс рассказывала его маме, что метка охватывала всю младенческую спинку Баки, когда тот родился. К тому же Баки родился, когда Стив только был зачат. Так что он предназначен кому-то крупнее, старше и сильнее, чем Стив когда-либо сможет стать.

Так даже лучше, что Баки не его пара, напоминает себе Стив каждый раз, когда думает об этом. И запрещает себе смотреть на чужой загривок, где виден отпечаток широких пальцев. Метка не растет и не меняется вместе с Баки, так что, скорее всего, его пара старше лет на двадцать. И все это время она жила без парной метки, думая, наверное, что так и останется непомеченной, пока душа новорожденного Баки не прикоснулась к ней.

Пара Баки будет ценить его, убеждает Стив самого себя. Тем более после двадцати-то лет ожидания. К тому же, это отпечаток мужской ладони, а значит, у него есть работа, и дом — у него же было время, чтобы накопить денег для жизни с Баки. Баки встретится с ним и… моментально влюбится, окунется в бурный роман и сочтется браком в июне следующего после знакомства года. И это будет идеальная свадебная церемония: с цветами, слезами и всем, что захочет Баки. Таков привычный сценарий обсуждений чужих меток и последующих встреч с парой. Некоторые одноклассники завидуют Баки и его большой яркой метке, которая свидетельствует о надежности его пары. 

И никто не завидует Стиву, потому что у него метки нет. 

Конечно, у него нет метки — да он просто не проживет достаточно долго, чтобы получить ее.

Все их одноклассники мечтают о руках, которые прикоснутся к ним, и о шеях, к которым суждено прикоснуться им самим. Стив мечтает о том, что метка Баки маленькая, как будто оставленная его тонкими пальцами, и что она отзывается на его прикосновение. О том, как он кладет руку на этот большой красный след, и тот сочится чем-то серебристым, или голубым, или радужным. И Баки расслабляется под прикосновением и позволяет позаботиться о себе хотя бы разочек.

Потом Стив ненавидит себя за эти мечты, потому что ясно же, что никогда ничего такого не будет. Пара Баки явится с устроенной, прекрасной жизнью, будет целовать его сладко, и все у них будет романтично, как на открытке. А главное — пара Баки не будет умирать у него на руках, как Стив, и Баки…

Баки забудет, как шептал: «Я не хочу его, Стиви», как-то ночью, когда мама Баки была на работе, и они остались одни в темноте гостиной. 

Забудет первый поцелуй Стива.

В эту ночь Стиву мучительно больно держать руки подальше от метки Баки. Стива раньше били в лицо, пинали по ребрам, ломали кости, он сгорал в лихорадке из-за высокой температуры, кашлял до крови, но он не может придумать ничего, что бы сравнилось с тем, как ему больно. И он не уверен, что смог бы.

Разве что прикоснуться и не получить положенного отклика. Вот это, пожалуй, было бы еще хуже. Потому он и не прикасается.

**Глава 2. Задание**

Агент понимает с первого взгляда, что человек на крыше его пара.

Агент понимает с первого взгляда, что человек на мосту — предназначенная ему родственная душа.

Агент понимает с первого взгляда, что мужчина на хеликарриере — его… 

«Ты мое задание!», — он рычит, а может, и кричит, и ему больно. Мужчина уже не дерется с ним, даже не спорит — только лежит на спине, беззащитный и открытый под ним, и говорит ему положить этому конец. Говорит закончить все, потому что он будет с ним до конца. Потому что это единственный выход для агента… уйти, сбежать и остановиться.

И агент останавливается — вот что он делает.

Мужчина.

Его _задание_.

У агента не может быть пары. 

Пары для тех, у кого есть душа. Пары прикасаются друг к другу, и это прикосновение все объясняет обоим. Агент прикасался к _заданию_ , и тот не сказал, что они пара — он солгал. Или он ему не пара. Или. Или.

У агента нет пары. Просто нет, и все. Кроваво-красное пятно в виде отпечатка ладони на загривке, которое он видел в отражении на стали скальпелей или полированных поверхностей медицинского оборудования — это не метка. Это просто… след. Возможно, татуировка, чтобы он не выделялся. Правда, она не выглядит меткой даже с расстояния — чересчур яркая и привлекает внимание в любой толпе. 

Каждый раз, когда он покидает базу, его шея надежно скрыта под формой.

Так что это не метка, потому что метки — они для тех, у кого есть пара. А пары есть только у людей — не у агентов.

Потом хеликарриер накреняется, и агенту даже ничего не нужно делать, чтобы завершить задание — за него это сделает река. И… высота приличная. Агент вполне может упасть, и что-то внутри него просто в ужасе от подобной перспективы. В таком же ужасе, какой охватывает его из-за упавшего мужчины, его _задания_.

И эта испугавшаяся часть его самого — та самая, что заставляет его прыгнуть следом.

**Глава 3. Клеймо**

— У тебя метка без отпечатков пальцев, — хрипит Баки, и Стив замирает.

— Что? — он отворачивается от зеркала в ванной и рассматривает себя в другое, где его видно во весь рост. Баки заметно напрягается, но повторяет:

— У тебя метка без отпечатков пальцев, — говорит он. — Они… их… их нет.

— У меня нет метки. И никогда не было, — недоуменно произносит Стив, впервые возражая Баки с тех пор, как они с Сэмом нашли его сидящим на кровати в номере дешевого мотеля где-то в Колорадо, со все еще окровавленными руками и слитым в сеть досье ГИДРы на столе.

И к тому моменту, когда появляются Наташа и Клинт, это уже не проблема.

— Но… — Баки замолкает и неловким движением указывает на свой загривок. — Вот здесь. Настоящая. Не как у меня.

— Что значит, не как у тебя? — медленно переспрашивает Стив, откладывая зубную пасту.

— Не… не подделка, — говорит Баки, цепляясь за воротник, чтобы не прикоснуться ненароком к метке. — Мне в ГИДРе сделали поддельную. У тебя не такая. 

— Баки, — Стив с трудом справляется с желанием задушить или еще как-то навредить каждому, кто когда-либо прикасался своими чертовыми руками к Баки Барнсу за всю его жизнь. Была ли это ГИДРА, нацисты или кто-то еще. — Бак, нет, это твоя метка. Она всегда у тебя была. В школе тебе все завидовали, потому что она такая большая и заметная. 

— Но у меня нет пары, — замечает Баки.

— Есть, у тебя есть… — говорит Стив, потому что она должна быть, если только его метка не зарубцевалась. Где-то есть старый одинокий человек, который так и не встретил предназначенную ему вторую половину, который прождал двадцать лет, а потом и всю оставшуюся жизнь. Потому что его метка так и не стала жалким шрамом во время войны, означая, что пара погибла. У Баки есть пара.

Правда, нет никаких шансов найти его живым, так что и думать об этом не стоит. Тем более, найти его с Баки, который смог бы встретиться с ним и убедиться, что тот все-таки существует. Стиву тошно от одной только мысли об этом. В детстве он возмущался, что этот человек настолько старше Баки. Ему не нравился тот, кого он даже никогда не видел, только потому, что он должен был появиться и забрать у него Баки. Несмотря на то, что они собирались всегда быть вместе. 

Баки должен был вернуться с войны, встретить свою пару и вступить в законный брак, провести с ним всю жизнь, пока Стив спал во льдах Арктики. Может, он и прожил бы достаточно долго, чтобы в новом мире встретить Стива старческой ухмылкой. Но он никак не должен был пострадать из-за ГИДРы и потерять все шансы на ту жизнь, которую обещала ему метка на загривке. Это не… так не должно было случиться.

— Нет, — Баки настаивает напряженно и с видимым дискомфортом. — Я помню себя _того_. Помню. Я сказал тебе, что у меня нет пары. И ты… ты позволил мне себя поцеловать.

Стив давится готовыми соскочить с языка словами и ненавидит себя. Ненавидит свой эгоизм, загубивший жизнь, которая должна была быть у Баки и его пары. Он хотел бы, чтобы того поцелуя не было, если бы это хоть как-то отменило все, что сделала с Баки ГИДРА. Он бы что угодно отдал за это.

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь его, — наконец говорит Стив, ненавидя себя еще и за эти слова. — А не то, что его вовсе нет.

— Нет, — растерянно повторяет Баки, качая головой. — У меня нет пары. А если бы была… это был бы ты. А раз это не так, то получается, что у меня нет пары.

Стив не находится с ответом. Баки должен его ненавидеть. Баки должен быть в отчаянии и ярости. Он не должен говорить, что ему плевать на человека, с которым он должен был жить, состариться и умереть.

— Баки, — говорит он беспомощно, просто качая головой.

— Меня это злит, — Баки скользит взглядом по шее Стива. Голос у него ровный и бесцветный, как будто он вовсе не злится. — Это должна была быть моя рука.

Стив уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему, что… Но тут он краем глаза видит свое отражение в зеркале, и…

— Какого черта? — недоумевает он, потому что замечает кое-что. И он дергает левую дверцу шкафчика так, чтобы увидеть себя в зеркале на правой. У него на загривке отпечаток руки. Бледный, еле заметный отпечаток — намного светлее, чем его кожа. Едва видимый даже под прямым светом. И Баки прав — у ладони нет отпечатков пальцев.

Вместо них отпечатки идеально ровных пластинок.

Стив отстранено думает, что отпечаток, который он видит, мог бы оставить призрак.

**Глава 4. Шрам**

Мужчина продолжает звать его Баки, но агент не осознает себя им. У него нет имени, если оно не _закодировано_ в нем. Он не хочет его. Имена предназначены для заданий, имена — это личное, а агент не хочет очередное задание и личность, не хочет, чтобы его отправляли бороться за справедливость снова. 

Агент — это просто агент, и он не хочет быть чем-то еще. А мужчина сказал ему, что он теперь может получить все, что хочет. 

Мужчина не говорил с ним с прошлой ночи. Не говорил ни с кем, кто мог бы раздражать агента. Он вообще мог бы быть уже мертв — агент мог убить его, избавиться от тела и быть уже на полпути в Будапешт. Он не знает, почему именно Будапешт, просто… он мог бы быть сейчас там. 

Еще он мог бы поцеловать мужчину. Они уже делали это однажды — агент тогда был вроде как под прикрытием. Агент не хочет ту личность, не хочет пару, которая по словам мужчины, у нее была. Он просто хочет поцеловать его снова.

Он хочет протянуть руку и стереть метку, которой, как утверждает мужчина, нет. Разорвать ее в клочья и спустить в канализацию. Хочет, чтобы мужчина касался его везде, даже там, где касаться должна только так называемая пара, потому что кто такой, черт возьми — _Баки_ , — этот предназначенный человек, и где эти пары, черт бы их побрал?

Не здесь. Его оставили в живых и на свободе; мужчина пришел за ним, несмотря на то, какую личность имел агент и какое имя носил. В каком мире агент мог бы захотеть парой кого-то другого, кроме того, кто сделал для него столько?

Даже если у агента и души-то нет.

Проблема, однако, в том, что у мужчины душа, определенно, есть, и он переживает о парах. И он, похоже, переживает о том, кто оставил бледный отпечаток ладони у него на загривке. Несмотря на то, что агент, например, мог бы схватить его крепче и оставить синяк, который смотрелся бы ярче и был лучше.

Это бы сработало, только если бы оставленный таким образом синяк был бы нужной реакцией. 

Это должно сработать, размышляет агент, наблюдая за тихо сидящим у стены напротив мужчиной. Они просто сидят и не делают ничего. Агент раздумывает, потянуть ли его на себя, или сесть к нему на колени, или, может, раздеться перед ним. Но не знает, как тот отреагирует на подобное, и отреагирует ли вообще. 

Агент просто хочет, чтобы тот откликнулся. 

И хочет откликнуться сам. 

— Я ее срежу, — наконец говорит он, и мужчина удивленно вскидывает голову.

— Что ты сделаешь? — непонимающе переспрашивает он, и это его первые слова за весь день. И агент поворачивается, чтобы лучше было видно чертову ложную метку на загривке, не разрывая при этом зрительный контакт. Тянет воротник рубашки вниз, демонстрируя метку, насколько это возможно. 

— Я ее срежу, — повторяет он. — Тогда уже будет неважно, когда этот предназначенный найдет меня — он уже не сможет меня изъять. А ты сможешь вывести меня из эксплуатации, когда найдешь свою пару.

— Что? — мужчина задыхается от ужаса, но агент игнорирует его и продолжает. 

— Ты сказал, что я теперь могу все, что захочу. Так вот я хочу выбирать, кому принадлежать. Я не хочу быть его собственностью — я хочу быть твоей.

— Ты его _пара_ , — говорит мужчина задушенно. Губы агента кривятся в отчаянии.

— Нет, — настаивает на своем агент, отпуская воротник и расстегивая рубашку. Он снимает ее, отбрасывает в сторону и роется в поисках ножа. У него нет души. Он ее, правда, и не хочет. И более того… — Никого другого, кроме тебя.

Он наконец находит самый тонкий нож, который у него есть, и, подбрасывая его в одной руке, второй оттягивает ненавистный кусок кожи. Мужчина издает встревоженный звук и вскакивает с места, хватая его за руки.

— Баки, нет! — кричит он, снова приходя в ужас. — Ты просто не помнишь. Он твоя пара, он должен был заботится о тебе. Он должен был появиться и покорить тебя, стать твоим мужем. Сделать тебя счастливым.

— Нет, — говорит агент, безучастно глядя на него.

— Это…

— Нет, — повторяет агент резче. — Это чужие слова, не мои.

Та личность о своей паре сказала только одно, и мужчина тогда был там. Пусть и совсем мальчишкой, но все же. Прямо сейчас мужчина молчит, глядя на него. Агент же хочет взять нож и уединиться секунд на тридцать, чтобы воспользоваться им. 

— Баки, — беспомощно говорит мужчина, опуская руки.

— Кто лучше меня? — спрашивает агент, пока тот мешает ему пройти.

— Что? — неверяще переспрашивает мужчина.

— У тебя на загривке! — размахивая ножом, огрызается агент. — Ты обещал «до конца»! Но есть кто-то другой!

— Это не то… — мужчина как будто съеживается, уклоняясь от прикосновения к метке, а агент впивается в него взглядом. 

— То самое… — говорит он, понимая, что является всего лишь агентом. Но он все еще может выбирать. И выбирает. — Я не хочу никого другого. Пусть я буду с тобой, а потом ты просто ликвидируешь меня. 

— Господи Иисусе, Баки! — задыхается мужчина в ужасе, и взгляд агента темнеет. — Нет! Ты не… ты не мой. Ты… ты родился с меткой, она всегда была такой, никогда не менялась. Я вообще младше тебя — если бы я был твоей парой, она бы менялась.

— Мне все равно, — говорит агент, потому что так оно и есть. Он знает, что должен принадлежать кому-то. Конечно же, должен. И он выбрал этого кого-то и не передумает только потому, что тот принял его _код_ за наличие души. — Пусть я буду у тебя, пока твоя пара не появится. А потом ты сможешь ликвидировать меня. Или нет. Поселить меня на коврике у кровати. Запереть в подвале или посадить в клетку и выпускать, только если я тебе понадоблюсь. Мне все равно. Я могу быть очень полезной собственностью. Буду творить историю для тебя.

Мужчина смотрит на него беспомощно, так, будто его сердце разбито, и агент стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки. Это правда! Он провалил последнее задание, но по-прежнему представляет ценность. Он заставит мир делать то, что захочет его мужчина. Он так и раньше делал. А тогда он этого даже не хотел.

Но для него он сделает много-много больше!

— Баки, — мужчина говорит хрипло, берет его за руку и накрывает ее своей. Агент смотрит на нее. Он убивал людей и за меньшее, за менее осознанное прикосновение к нему. И он не сделал ничего с теми, кто прикасался к нему много страшнее. — Это не… Это отпечаток твоей руки, Баки. Конечно, это твоя рука оставила его у меня на загривке. Я не буду держать тебя силой только потому, что твоя метка оставлена не мной. 

Мозолистые пальцы мужчины переплетаются с гладким металлом его пальцев. И впервые с установления связи агент понимает то, что должен быть понять сразу, увидев метку мужчины, — на его левой руке пальцы без отпечатков. Он знал это, но раньше эта мысль даже не приходила ему в голову.

Он смотрит на свою руку. Он не думал никогда, что на мужчине может быть его метка. Чтобы оставить метку, нужна душа. Нужно быть, блядь, _человеком_.

— Это даже не настоящая рука, — говорит он растерянно, скользя взглядом по шее мужчины — по едва заметным, слишком гладким в суставах отпечаткам пальцев, видных сбоку. Только, если у него действительно есть душа…

Тогда, конечно, это могла бы быть метка прикосновения его души. И, конечно, это был бы почти незаметный отпечаток левой руки — холодной, гладкой, — почти невидимый. Он не уверен, что ее можно заметить невооруженным глазом.

… но как долго его метка на загривке у мужчины?

— Это твоя рука, — тихо говорит мужчина, сжимая ее. И отнимать ее совсем не хочется.

— Тогда я прикоснусь к ней, — резко говорит агент, и мужчина замирает.

— Нет… — начинает мужчина неловко, и агент только зубами скрипит.

— Ты сказал, что это моя рука, — говорит он. — Если это моя рука, ты должен быть со мной. Пока меня не изымут.

Ложь. Его никогда не изымут. Он, скорее, ликвидирует сам себя, чем позволит кому бы то ни было себя изъять.

Мужчина _обещал_.

Он обещал. 

— Я… — мужчина запинается, а потом наклоняется, опуская плечи. — Хорошо, — говорит он тихо. — Можешь прикоснуться.

Агент рывком подается вперед, мужчина вздрагивает и пытается отклониться, но агент замирает с протянутой к нему рукой. И понимает внезапно, что он ни разу не прикасался к нему, кроме как чтобы навредить. Никогда не прикасался вообще ни к кому, не намереваясь причинить боль.

— Ох, — у него распахиваются глаза и перехватывает дыхание.

— Баки? — мягко обращается к нему мужчина, и пальцы агента непроизвольно дергаются. Он впадает в иррациональную панику, что сделает больно, и прижимает руку к груди.

— Нет, нет… — он пытается объяснить, захлебываясь воздухом. А мужчина обнимает его и начинает говорить совершенно неправдоподобные вещи, что все хорошо, и будет хорошо, и что он в порядке.

— Баки, клянусь, все хорошо, — говорит мужчина умоляюще. — Все хорошо. Господи, пожалуйста, да не смотри на меня так…

— Я сделал тебе больно, — агент задыхается, и металлическая рука сжимается в кулак. Мужчина отстраняется от него и замирает. — Я только и делал, что причинял тебе боль. Эта рука у тебя на шее — это только во вред.

— Это неправда, — говорит он. — Ничего общего с правдой. Ты вытаскивал меня из стольких передряг и на войне, и до нее. Ты никогда не причинял мне вреда. 

— Это все рука! — кричит агент в неистовстве и вцепляется живой рукой в металлическую, как будто хочет оторвать ее к черту. Она холодная. И мужчина не хочет, чтобы она прикасалась к нему. Агент не тот, что на черно-белом снимке: с кривой ухмылкой и двумя живыми, теплыми руками. Не тот, кому стоило бы прикоснуться и оставить свою метку на нем. 

— Баки, — говорит мужчина. И агент ненавидит себя за беспомощность в его голосе. 

— Все неправильно. Это должна быть Картер, или Уилсон, или Романофф, или любой другой. Они могут касаться тебя. Это должен быть Барнс! Он мог бы прикоснуться к тебе. 

— Ты и есть Барнс, Баки, — напоминает ему мужчина, и голос у него низкий и больной. Агент качает головой, крепче сжимая кулак. 

— Нет.

— Да, — кротко возражает мужчина и ощутимо сжимает живую руку. Агент хочет вырваться — голова у него как будто горит, он весь как в огне.

— Ты позволил Барнсу поцеловать себя, — говорит он, и голос звучит глухо. Мужчина напрягается на мгновение и тут же согласно кивает. — Он старался, чтобы тебе было приятно. Знал, что это был твой первый поцелуй, и хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось.

— Было приятно, — тихо и грустно соглашается мужчина. Но звучит так, словно приятно было не всем. Хотя агент знает, что было, потому что _тот_ он готовился и тренировался, думая о мужчине и о том, каково будет целовать его — того мальчишку, — если будет шанс. Если мальчишка даст ему шанс. 

И тот дал. 

— Сейчас я не хорош, — говорит агент мертвым пустым тоном. Мужчина напрягается, но не отстраняется. 

— Ты мне нравился не потому, что был хорош, — говорит он. — Ты нравился мне потому, что я знал с шести лет, что не попаду в неприятности с тобой. И твоя привычка стрелять в людей до того, как они застрелят меня — признаю, это очень располагало к тебе. 

Агент пристально смотрит на мужчину, и тот приподнимает уголки губ. Это… должно быть, шутка, думает он. Или нет, но…

— Ты пытаешься рассмешить меня? — прямо спрашивает он.

— Не то чтобы, — немного печально говорит мужчина. — Может, немного сбросить напряжение.

— Ты пытаешься меня рассмешить, — повторяет агент, просто глядя на него. Потому что мужчина, похоже, думает, что агент — та самая, уже не существующая личность, что _код_ агента — это его душа. 

Потому что…

— Иди сюда, — говорит мужчина и тянется рукой к протезу. Агент колеблется, но протягивает его. Мужчина вроде как улыбается, кладет его себе на шею и поворачивается так, чтобы было видно. И сердце агента пропускает удар.

Его пальцы соприкасаются с меткой мужчины и… ничего не происходит. Внутренности сводит в узел. А когда сердце возвращается к привычному ритму, метка начинает темнеть. Не медленно, постепенно проявляясь, а просто вот сейчас она почти полностью сливается с кожей, едва ли заметная человеческому глазу. А через мгновение становится совершенно черной, какой агент никогда не видел.

— Я думал, она должна быть красной, — говорит агент, и голос у него совсем не такой невыразительный, каким, по его мнению, должен быть. Мужчина окидывает его взглядом из-под ресниц. Лицо у него смягчается, заливается румянцем.

— А она какая? — спрашивает мужчина. И агент сглатывает.

— Черная, — говорит он, все еще глядя на нее. — Она черная.

Она черная, как черна ночь без звезд, как долгое, опасное падение, как пасть хищника изнутри. Как тьма лаборатории, в которой погасили все огни. И агент думает, что это ужасно, и цвет ужасный, неподходящий для его мужчины. Это определенно совершенно неправильный цвет. Для чего угодно, кроме, пожалуй, души самого агента. 

И никакой крови и синяков.

Он никогда не оставлял других цветов на коже, кроме цвета крови и синяков. 

— Прикоснись ко мне, — бездумно просит агент, быстрее, чем просил... очень давно. Мужчина вздрагивает, вскидывая глаза. 

— Отклика не будет, Бак, — тихо говорит он. — Я говорил тебе — у тебя всегда была метка. Она не моя.

— Но у тебя не было метки, — говорит агент. Он уверен, потому что _тот_ он ее не видел, а сейчас видит. Он уверен, потому что _этот_ он провел достаточно времени, рассматривая загривок своего мужчины. — Раньше, когда у меня была рука, у тебя не было метки.

— Это не изменит твою метку, — говорит мужчина, но агент только расстроенно качает головой, усиливая хватку на его чернеющем загривке.

— Нет, не изменит, — говорит он. — Не твоя.

— Я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь, — говорит мужчина, отстраняясь от него, и плечи агента напрягаются. Он не хочет говорить это. Не хочет видеть изменившееся лицо мужчины. 

— Барнс не твоя пара, — все равно произносит он грубо. — Это я. Я твоя пара. 

— Ты и есть Ба…

— Нет! — обрывает агент, и плечи у него дрожат от напряжения. — Нет. Я не хочу им быть, раз он не твоя собственность… ну, в смысле, я имею в виду… — нужное слово никак не находится, и он с ненавистью смотрит на мужчину.

— Моя пара, — говорит тот, и плечи агента опускаются. И он с трудом находит силы удержать захват на чужой шее, уставившись на метку как на… Он не знает, как именно. Наверное, как на единственное, что стоит внимания. Он помнит, как его создавали: медленно тянущийся ужас и чудовищные мучения. Он задается вопросом, как же долго все это длилось, что метка успела появиться. 

— Когда ты родился, Зимнего Солдата еще не было. Не было руки, которая могла бы поставить тебе метку, — агент отвечает словами самого мужчины об их рождении. — Но Капитан Америка появился в ту чертову секунду, когда ты был зачат.

— Это… не так работает, — бормочет мужчина, качая головой, и агент отвечает бессильной хмурой ухмылкой. Мужчина смотрит на него. 

— Прикоснись ко мне, — говорит агент, наклоняясь и многозначительно, так же, как смотрит, откидывая голову. — Твоя душа уже прикоснулась. Это все докажет. 

Он знает, что докажет. Потому что не важно на самом деле, будет ли отклик, или нет — агент сделал выбор сейчас, и его мужчина — тот единственный, кого он мог выбрать. Единственное, что имеет значение — он докажет своему мужчине, что тот ничего ни у кого не отбирает, как он, похоже, думает. 

Он только одно у него забрал — снял душащую цепь с горла. 

И оставил ему метку, конечно.

— Я не могу, — говорит мужчина. — Это неправильно.

— Давай, вперед, — говорит агент. И это самые правильные слова, какие он только может представить. Мужчина мгновение колеблется, а потом протягивает руку и дотрагивается до него. И агент…

— Ох, — вздыхает мужчина, распахивая глаза.

— Ох, — вторит ему агент, расслабляясь под прикосновением. И понимает то, что и так уже знал. То, что знал он _тот_ , шепчущий и целующий в темноте мальчишку без следа метки. 

Он выбрал правильного человека. Он знал это с первого дня.


End file.
